The Great Hero Detective (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's thirty eighth spoof of The Great Mouse Detective. Cast *Gumball as Basil *Spike as Dr. Dawson *Leni Loud as Olivia *Lynn Loud Sr. as Hiram Flaversham *Puffa as Toby *Penny Fitzgerald as Mrs. Judson *Sailor John as Ratigan *Zorran as Fidget *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Ratigan's Henchmen *Oliver the Vast as Bartholomew *Rouge as Felicia *Sticks the Badger as Barmaid *Richard Watterson as Juggling Octopus *Tom and Jerry as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Miss Kitty *Mee Mee and Lee Lee as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Dee Dee as Queen Moustoria Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Gallery Gumball as mr. potato head.jpg|Gumball as Basil Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Dr. Dawson No605913b28214256421e3bee26f78ede7.jpg|Leni Loud as Olivia Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Sr. as Hiram PuffaUpRiver...png|Puffa as Toby Penny Fitzgerald.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Mrs. Judson SailorJohnpromo3.jpg|Sailor John as Ratigan ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as Fidget It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman.png|Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Ratigan's Henchmen TheodoreandtheBoatBully63.png|Oliver the Vast as Bartholomew Rouge the Bat.png|Rouge as Felicia Sticks artwork.png|Sticks the Badger as Barmaid Richard watterson.jpg|Richard Watterson as Juggling Octopus Tom and Jerry.png|Tom and Jerry as Frog and Salamander on Bike Ronnie Anne with bags on eyes.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Miss Kitty No502294_1381095261803_400_300.jpg|Mee Mee and Lee Lee as Miss Kitty's Sisters Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory).png|Dee Dee as Queen Moustoria Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy My Little Pony *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Films *My Little Pony: The Movie The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo Episodes *Scooby Doo Shows *Scooby Doo Movies Thomas and Friends *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Shows *Tom and Jerry Movies Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Sonic *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof